Numerous power tools have been developed to facilitate forming a workpiece into a desired shape. One such power tool for forming a workpiece is a table saw. Table saws are typically used to cross-cut and rip-cut workpieces, such as hardwood, wood products, construction lumber, and other materials.
Most table saws include a workpiece support surface and a cutting blade. The workpiece support surface is a generally planar surface on which a user positions the workpiece for cutting. The cutting blade, typically a circular saw blade, is mounted for rotation to an electric motor. The electric motor is positioned below the support surface. An upper portion of the blade extends above the support surface through a blade opening in the support surface. The narrow edge of the blade defines a cutting path.
An alignment device is included with most table saws to assist users in positioning the workpiece relative to the cutting path of the blade. One type of alignment device is an indicium on the support surface that identifies the cutting path of the blade. A user cuts the workpiece along a desired cut line by aligning the cut line with the indicium and then directing the workpiece past the rotating blade. Another type of alignment device is a laser positioning device, which projects a laser line onto the support surface. The laser line is aligned with the cutting path of the blade. To cut the workpiece along the cut line, a user aligns the cut line with the laser line and then directs the workpiece past the rotating blade.
There exists a continuing need in the art to increase the accuracy and precision of table saw alignment devices without increasing the cost and the complexity of the devices.